


Ab Initio, A La Mort

by totallyplatonicnerds



Series: Less of Death [4]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, i love Cow Chop i couldn't leave them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicnerds/pseuds/totallyplatonicnerds
Summary: Everything is happening too quickly for Jeremy. New Gods are emerging, his crew is catching on to his secrets, and the constant fear of his family finding him are only increasing with every day.Why couldn't he have just stayed in the Underworld?ON INDEFINITE HIATUS





	1. The Beginning of the End: Or, Jeremy is Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered work! Don't expect regular updates because school takes up a lot of my time and I am in a constant state of writers block.

Jeremy’s true identity was almost being revealed too often nowadays.

He’d known there was another godly being in Los Santos for a while, but they hadn’t come close enough to him for it to be a problem. He also didn’t think the God was from his own parthenon, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

It quickly became a problem, though, when they met face to face for the first time in front of their respective crews.

-

There was a new crew in town that Geoff wanted to strike an alliance with.

“I’ve got enough shit on my plate with all this Fakehaus business.” was his reason. “We get more crews on our side, the easier our little turf war can be won.”

The other crew had agreed to meet at an abandoned area of the port notorious for shady business.

“What did you say their name was again?” Ryan asked.

“Cow Chop. Fucking stupid.” was Geoff’s reply.

A little over ten minutes had passed before they showed up, and as soon as they did, Jeremy knew he’d meet the other God he’d been sensing recently.

Just as Geoff had brought Jeremy and Ryan to represent the crew, Cow Chops leader had brought two of his guys as well.

The assumed leader had shoulder length curly black hair that was tucked into a beanie and a graphic tee on. The only intimidating thing about him was the tattoo sleeve on his right arm, but other than that he looked like someone you’d be neighbors with.

The guy on his right looked a lot more intimidating. He stood tall with arms crossed over his chest showing off his arm muscles. Wearing all black and combat boots, he seemed like the picture perfect definition of a mercenary.

The last man, to the leaders left was-

_ Fuck _ . Jeremy was dealing with another God. 

Geoff stepped forwards.

“Gentlemen, thank you for meeting with me. I believe we have some business to discuss?”

The leader stepped forwards. “My name is Nova. The guy on my right is Hundar, and to left is Immortal.”

Jeremy let out a snort.  _ Immortal _ ? This guy had no creativity.

Hearing Jeremy, Immortal turned to him with a glare. When he set eyes on Jeremy though, the glare turned to a smirk.

Jeremy tuned out the discussion, instead focusing on Immortal, or whoever he really was. He intently studied the man, looking for any small thing that would indicate what pantheon he was from. The man wore black jeans with a black sweater and vans with the sweater  rolled up to his elbows exposing a full sleeve on one arm and an incomplete one on the other. On the complete sleeve that was obviously themed around space, Jeremy noticed a satellite with Russian lettering. 

Either he was a communist, or  he was a Slavic or Norse deity. 

Jeremy sighed internally. From what he had heard, most Viking deities stayed in their own bubble and never truly modernised, although it seemed like this guy had.

Immortal noticed his staring and rolled down his sleeves before crossing his arms and continued to glare at Jeremy. It had been a while since he interacted with a god in human form, so it was hard to find signs of godliness. Focusing intently, he finally found saw parts of Immortals true form. 

A vaguely green, shimmering outline surrounded him in the massive shape of a three-headed dragon. Though he could barely make out the outline, Jeremy knew he was dealing with a big player in this branch of  mythology. On Immortal himself, however, his skin had taken on a faint green color and his eyes were serpentine. He was jolted out of his focus by the end of the meeting.

“...So we have an agreement?” 

“Yup. We help you with Fakehaus and if we need help with the Creatures we call you guys.” 

Geoff clapped his hands. “Perfect. I look forward to doing business with you.”

Nova smiled. “Me too, man.”

Both groups turned away towards their respective cars, but not before Immortal yelled out,

“Волос is watching,  _ Θάνατος _ .  Our alliance means nothing!”

Fuck. Veles was known to be a trickster and he knew Jeremy’s true identity. This wouldn’t end well.

“What the hell was that guy talking about?” Ryan asked.

Jeremy shrugged. “No clue.” He lied.

Ryan narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn’t comment.

Shit.

-

One week later, as Jeremy was walking back to his apartment from Adam’s, he heard his true name being called from an alley. Against his better judgment, he walked into said alley. 

It was made up of two brick buildings with trash lining the sides. The smell was horrible, and Jeremy swore he saw a needle. What really caught his attention, though, was the man leaning against the far wall.

Veles.

When he saw Jeremy, he straightened up and started walking towards him with his hands raised.

“What do you want?” Jeremy asked. 

Veles shrugged. “I just want to talk, Thanatos. Nothing else. I think it's time we got the elephant out of the room.” 

Jeremy glared. “I think the elephant's been long gone. You’re a God, i’m a God. What's more too it?”

“Well, true, but there's something else we need to discuss.” Veles paused before continuing. “I assume you’re in this city because you Blessed someone?”

“Look, Veles-”

“Aleks.” 

“What?”

“Aleks. I go by Aleks.”

“Fine. Call me Jeremy than.”

Aleks nodded.

“I don’t really see why it’s your business, but yeah I have a Chosen.”

Aleks crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I have one here too and I want to make sure we aren’t on opposing sides. I assume yours is in Fake AH?”

Jeremy winced.

“....No. They're not in AH.”

Aleks let his head fall back and ran his hands over his eyes with a groan. 

“Please tell me your Blessed is not in Fakehaus?”

“Okay, he is! So what?” Jeremy knew it was irrational, but he got defensive whenever someone brought up something Adam was affiliated with. 

“You Greeks are such fucking idiots. Did you really think that was a good idea? Being in rival gangs? This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, you know.” Aleks said while gesturing wildly.

“Yeah I fucking know! And why do you even care so much, huh?”

Aleks through his arms out.

“I gotta keep James safe, alright? He may be Immortal but he can’t stand up against a God!” 

Jeremy’s brow furrowed.

“Who the fuck is James?”

“James is Nova, dickhead. I thought he’d be safe since you would be on the same side but I guess not!”

Jeremy raised his hands. 

“Calm down, man. Fighting with you would draw too much attention to me, so I’m not gonna start anything. I’m trying to lay low.”

“From who?” Aleks asked, intrigued.

“From the rest of my pantheon. I’m not supposed to interact with my Chosen but I still do it. If I was found out, Adam would probably be imprisoned and I’d never see him again.”

Aleks’ eyebrows raised. “Jeez, sorry man. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page though. You don’t bother me and I don’t bother you?”

Jeremy nodded. “You don’t bother me, I don’t bother you.”

Aleks said “Perfect,” and then he was gone with the sound of flapping wings.

Rubbing his face, Jeremy turned around and started walking back to Adam’s. He needed to tell him about other Gods now, thanks to Aleks.

What a prick.


	2. END

I will no longer be updating. I stopped watching Achievement Hunter, and I have no more ideas/inspiration for this story. I'm sorry.


End file.
